Naruto no Bouken
by baddaytoday
Summary: Hilang sejak serangan Kyuubi berakhir, Uzumaki Naruto dianggap telah tewas. Siapa sangka 7 tahun kemudian dia muncul tibatiba di atas salah satu kodok yang dipanggil disummon oleh Jiraiya? Genre ActionAdventure! Repost di bersama dengan Demons, Blood and


**Title: **Naruto no Bouken!

**Author: **bad day today

**Genre: **Adventure

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** Err… aku mengaku bahwa aku tidak memiliki. Apakah itu belum cukup?

**Summary: **Hilang sejak serangan Kyuubi berakhir, Uzumaki Naruto dianggap telah tewas. Siapa sangka 7 tahun kemudian dia muncul tiba-tiba di atas salah satu kodok yang dipanggil (di-summon) oleh Jiraiya?

**WARNING:** sewaktu-waktu fic ini akan didelete oleh Author kalau dia memutuskan berhenti mengerjakannya. Ini fic sampingan.

**AN: **Maaf minna-san!! Aku mengalami kemacetan yang sangat parah dalam mengerjakan chapter terbaru The Dark Encounter... aku mengalami writer's block yang sangat parah! Karena itu, aku mengupload cerita yang kubuat beberapa waktu yang lalu yang belum sempat kuposting di sini. Cerita ini fic experimental. Cuma ingin menguji batas-batas kemampuan menulisku (yang masih payah) dengan menulis fic bergenre adventure. Yah aku tidak ingin dianggap hanya bisa menulis fic bergenre romance . Lagipula, aku butuh banyak pengalaman sebagai pemula.

Lagi-lagi, karena ini fic experimental, ide dan saran sangat diharapkan. Fic ini masih terus berkembang di otakku, dan aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti arus saja dalam menulisnya (dengan kata lain, masih gak jelas fic ini mau dibawa ke mana). Kalau suatu waktu fic ini lama tidak di-update, artinya aku lagi kering ide. Tapi selama fic ini masih belum kudelete, artinya masih terus aku lanjutkan jadi tenang saja deh. Fic ini bakal aku jadikan sampingan, jadi bakal jarang ku-update. Silahkan baca dan berkomentar, oke?

Yak mulai ceritanya, pertarungan Kyuubi agak angsty (panjang dan berbelit-belit lagi) tapi sabar yah.

**Prologue: Disappear and Appear (Hilang dan Muncul)**

Langit malam yang kelam seolah terbakar oleh ratusan panah api yang dilepaskan ke angkasa. Terdengar sahutan dari banyak orang untuk terus melepaskan panah api sebanyak-banyaknya. Dari balik kerimbunan pohon, terdengar suara raungan yang melebihi binatang buas, raungan seekor monster raksasa bernama Kyuubi no Kitsune, yang membuat tanah bergetar dan menimbulkan rasa ketakutan di hati orang yang mendengarnya.

Sang hewan raksasa menyentakkan sebuah ekornya dan menangkis semua proyektil yang ditujukan padanya. Dengan ganas dan membabi buta, dia menghantamkan cakar-cakarnya ke tanah, membuat makhluk kecil di tanah itu tercerai berai dan hancur berantakan, beberapa lari terbirit-birit karena ketakutan.

Sambil mengangkat sebuah ekornya dan menggerak-gerakkannya dalam pola tertentu, sang Kitsune mengeluarkan serangkaian lolongan dan geraman yang menakutkan. Tiba-tiba, daerah sejauh 30 meter dari sekitarnya hancur dalam ledakan besar. Setelah asap ledakan mulai menipis, tampak siluman rubah itu berdiri dengan penuh kemenangan di atas tanah berasap yang tidak menyisakan apapun.

Para shinobi mulai merasa putus asa, ketika suara kicauan seribu burung membahana di udara, dan sesosok pria dengan mengenakan seragam AnBu berlari menuju sang siluman rubah dengan tangan kiri yang menyala dengan kilatan petir.

Sosok itu melompat sejauh 50 meter ke atas dan menyerang area di tengah kedua mata Kyuubi dengan tekhnik chidori miliknya, membuat Kyuubi meraung kesakitan sementara sosok itu kembali mendarat di tanah di tengah-tengah pasukan shinobi.

Dengan tenang, dia mengamati sang kitsune berontak dengan brutal karena kesakitan. Tapi dengan segera dapat terlihat bahwa usahanya sia-sia saja karena luka di kepala sang siluman rubah sembuh secepat mengedipkan mata. Tak lama, Kyuubi mulai menyerang dengan lebih ganas daripada sebelumnya. Sosok itu membalikkan badan dan menghela napas, kemudian dia bertatap mata dengan gadis berambut cokelat di depannya yang sibuk menyembuhkan salah satu prajurit shinobi yang terluka.

"Kakashi, sebaiknya kita segera memberitahu mereka semua untuk meninggalkan tempat ini dengan segera secepat mungkin," sahut gadis shinobi dengan ranking Chuunin, Rin. (AN: ada yang tahu nama keluarga Rin?) Matanya yang berwarna cokelat menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir dan rambut sebahunya yang juga berwarna cokelat muda terlihat basah oleh keringat sehingga menempel di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Hmm, kau benar. Tidak ada gunanya kita tetap mempertahankan garis depan sebagai lini penyerangan. Pada saat yang tidak menguntungkan seperti ini, kita seharusnya mundur dan memperkuat garis pertahanan. Setidaknya sampai Yondaime-sama datang," jawab Hatake Kakashi, kapten AnBu, yang mulai memandang berkeliling mencoba menganalisa situasi yang terjadi sekarang.

Situasi mereka tidak bagus. Lebih dari setengah pasukan yang dikirim untuk menghadang sang monster telah tewas atau terluka parah, sementara sisanya terlalu kelelahan dan kehabisan suplai chakra sehingga tidak dapat bertarung dengan baik. Yang dapat bertarung hanya berjumlah kurang dari 15 shinobi saja termasuk dirinya sendiri dan Rin.

"Baik semuanya! Dengan kekuasaan yang dilimpahkan padaku sebagai kapten AnBu, aku memerintahkan semuanya untuk mundur sampai garis pertahanan terakhir. Yang masih bisa berjalan harap membopong teman kalian yang mengalami kesulitan bergerak. Pergi sekarang juga!" teriak Kakashi. Dalam sekejap, semua shinobi meninggalkan area pertarungan kecuali Kakashi dan Rin.

"Bagaimana sekarang, Kakashi?" Tanya Rin sambil mengeluarkan sabit berantai (AN: scythe, bagi yang susah membayangkan) dan bersiap dalam posisi akan menyerang.

"Tidak ada jalan lain, pengorbanan kita akan menyelamatkan nyawa puluhan shinobi yang lain. Asal demi Konohagakure no Sato, aku rela mati. Itu adalah prinsipku sebagai ninja." Sahut Kakashi dengan suara yang dalam menenangkan dan penuh tekad. Sebelah tangannya meraih hitai-ate yang menutupi mata sharingan-nya yang merah membara dan menaikkannya. Dari balik seragam AnBu-nya, Kakashi mengeluarkan gagang pedang, yang langsung mengeluarkan pedang bersinar biru laser setelah menerima chakra dari Kakashi. (AN: chakra fang seperti itu, kan?)

"Hmm, itu juga prinsipku sebagai ninja. Dan, Obito juga!" sahut Rin dengan penuh semangat, tapi dengan mata yang sedih namun penuh keyakinan.

"Ya, kita tidak pernah sendiri, karena selalu ada Obito di samping kita."

"Aku tahu."

Tanpa ragu dan rasa penyesalan, mereka berdua maju menyerang. Tidak pernah dalam pikiran mereka sempat terlintas pemikiran bodoh bahwa mereka bisa menang melawan makhluk raksasa di depan mereka. Ya, mereka akan mati. Tapi mereka akan mati dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Rin mulai menyerang terlebih dahulu, dia mengeluarkan jurus Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu yang dipadukan dengan sabit berantai miliknya, dia sempat memotong salah satu ekor Kyuubi sebelum salah satu cakar Kyuubi menghujam ke arahnya. Dia sempat menghindar sebelum sempat terkena serangan itu dan tidak terluka. Kakashi mengikuti jejaknya dan menghujamkan chakra fang miliknya ke salah satu cakar Kyuubi, meninggalkan luka goresan besar di telapak kaki sang siluman. Kyuubi meraung dan berontak sebelum akhirnya luka dari serangan sebelumnya sembuh seketika. Pada saat Kakashi dan Rin sedang berdiri mencoba mengambil napas, Kyuubi membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Kakashi dan Rin menegang ketika mereka berdua merasakan chakra yang dilepaskan dalam jumlah besar yang terkonsentrasi di mulut Kyuubi.

Mata Kakashi membelalak lebar melihat bola energi raksasa yang ditembakkan ke arahnya dari mulut sang siluman rubah. Pada saat-saat terakhir sebelum terkena, dia melihat Rin mendorong tubuhnya ke samping, keluar dari jangkauan serangan dekstruktif sang monster. Ekspresi Rin sangat tenang, dia bahkan tersenyum. Kakashi seolah mendengar suara lembut yang mengatakan "Terima kasih… dan selamat tinggal…" sebelum sosok Rin ditelan oleh gumpalan cahaya dan hilang dari pandangan.

"Rin… tidak mungkin… RIIINN!"

Dibutakan oleh amarah, Kakashi menyabetkan chakra fang di tangannya ke tubuh Kyuubi. Di depan matanya chakra fang pecah berkeping-keping oleh cakar sang siluman dan dia merasakan tubuhnya dihempaskan ke samping oleh salah satu ekor Kyuubi. Dia mendarat di tanah, berguling-guling sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan muntah darah. Dengan lemah, dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang ke arah Kyuubi. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan bumi bergetar di sekitarnya, seolah-olah sesuatu sedang menghantamkan kakinya ke tanah dan bergerak ke arah sini. Menghantamkan? Lebih tepat disebut melompat! Dia melihat ke atas langit, dan menemukan Gamabunta, hewan panggilan (AN: summoned animal… gimana sih di-indonesiakannya?) dari Yondaime-sama meloncat di udara, yang lalu mendarat di depan Kyuubi dengan suara gemuruh yang keras.

Melihat kedatangan sensei-nya, Kakashi bernapas lega dan menutup matanya dengan tenang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja dari sekarang.

(AN: aku tahu chakra fang pecah pada saat misi dimana Obito meninggal… tapi luakan dulu hal itu dan anggap saja kalau sudah dibetulkan dan sekarang hancur lebur tanpa bisa diperbaiki lagi.)

Kakashi terbangun oleh suara pembicaraan banyak orang. Dia membuka matanya dengan hati-hati. _Aku masih hidup?_

Dia berada di atas tempat tidur dalam sebuah tenda yang dijadikan sebagai barak rumah sakit. Ketika dia mencoba bangkit, dia merasa sakit yang teramat sangat dan dia menggertakan giginya. Sepasang tangan lembut menahan tubuh Kakashi dan menempatkannya dalam posisi duduk bersandar. Pemilik tangan itu, Tsunade-sama sang sannin siput, tersenyum menyemangati pada Kakashi.

"Kakashi-kun, jangan banyak bergerak. Lukamu baru saja selesai kubalut. Kamu sangat beruntung sekali bisa bertahan hidup di luar sana," jelas Tsunade.

"Bagaimana dengan Rin? Arashi-sensei? Apakah mereka juga selamat?" Tanya Kakashi cepat.

Tsunade hanya tersenyum pahit dan menggelengkan kepala. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Anak kecil bodoh itu… dulu waktu dia berkata akan menjadi Hokage aku tidak mempercayainya… tapi syukurlah dia meninggal sebagai Yondaime Hokage yang berhasil mengalahkan Kyuubi dan melindungi Konohagakure secara terhormat… Sekarang ini aku lebih tidak percaya bahwa aku tidak dapat melihat senyumannya lagi…"

"Tidak mungkin… kini hanya aku yang tersisa…" bisik Kakashi penuh dengan kesedihan atas anggota tim dan senseinya yang mangkat. Dari tim geninnya, hanya dia yang masih hidup.

"Hidup itu kadang sangat menyakitkan… banyak orang yang sangat berarti bagiku meninggal di depan mataku dan aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa," tubuh Tsunade gemetar ketika mengatakan kata-kata itu. Akir mata mengalir satu demi satu di pipinya. "Kakashi-kun, aku akan meninggalkan Konoha setelah ini."

Dengan cepat, Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? "Mengapa, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade menatap Kakashi dengan matanya yang berwarna cokelat madu. "Di sini… terlalu banyak kenangan pahit… hatiku yang sudah tua ini sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan beratnya kenangan orang-orang tercinta yang telah mangkat."

Kakashi hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Pada serangan Kyuubi kali ini, Konoha telah kehilangan banyak prajurit yang gagah berani membela dan melindungi tanah kelahiran mereka. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berdua larut dalam kenangan masing-masing. (AN: BGM FictionJunction YUUKA – Akatsuki no Kuruma )

Kesunyian mereka dipecahkan oleh pernyataan Tsunade. "Hanya satu yang aku khawatirkan… Kazama Naruto, anak laki-laki dari Arashi dilaporkan hilang. Naruto baru saja dilahirkan dan ibunya meninggal dalam proses persalinan. Menurut saksi mata, dia terakhir kali terlihat bersama ayahnya… apakah dia masih hidup atau sudah meninggal? Kalau masih hidup, dimana dia sekarang?"

Kakashi dan Tsunade hanya dapat bertatap muka dengan cemas. Mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah tahu.

(AN: selesai deh bagian angsty-ria. Berikutnya lebih fun dan lebih ceria! Penghilang stress…)

--7 TAHUN KEMUDIAN—

Seorang pria setengah baya berambut putih berlari terbirit-birit di tengah keramaian kota Shikoku, salah satu kota di negeri Air. Di belakangnya, terlihat awan debu yang mengejarnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. _Sial! Para wanita cantik itu tidak berpikir rasional. Aku kan hanya ingin mengintip sebentar saja untuk bahan menulis buku Icha Icha Paradise terbaruku! Mestinya mereka tidak sampai semarah itu dooongg!_

Dengan sembrono dan terburu-buru, dia menggigit ibu jarinya dan melakukan segel untuk jurus summoning (memanggil) yang diketahuinya.

"Ninpo: Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" sahutnya sambil berhenti sejenak dan meletakkan kedua telapak tanahnya di tanah.

Dengan sekejap dia berdiri atas seekor katak berukuran cukup besar yang langsung meloncat pergi. _Aneh, kenapa punggung katak yang aku naiki meronta-ronta yah?_

Setelah aman di dalam kerimbunan hutan di luar kota, Jiraiya akhirnya melihat kepada apa yang ada di bawah kakinya. O-ow. Jiraiya cepat-cepat turun dari atas katak panggilannya.

Di bawah kakinya tadi ternyata ada seorang anak kecil, yang sedari tadi meronta-ronta tapi tidak diperdulikan oleh Jiraiya. Anak itu sekarang sedang tertelungkup tidak bergerak di atas punggung katak. Dia berambut pirang cepak dan memakai atasan tank top berwarna putih dan celana pendek hitam. Di atas punggung tank top-nya yang berwarna putih jelas sekali terlihat cap sandal Jiraiya, yang tadi berdiri di situ.

"Hey, kamu masih hidup?" Tanya Jiraiya sambil menusuk-nusuk punggung anak kecil itu dengan ranting kering yang dipungutnya dari atas tanah sambil berjongkok.

"PHUAAHHH!" sahut anak itu, yang ternyata memang masih hidup, sambil menarik napas dengan ternegah-engah. Dia kemudian berdiri di atas katak yang dipanggil Jiraiya dan menuding pada Jiraiya. "HEY! Apa maksudmu tiba-tiba menginjakku hah? Aku hampir saja tewas karena kekurangan oksigen! Badanmu yang berat membuat aku tidak bisa mengangkat wajahku dan aku tidak bisa bernapas, tahu!" katanya dengan nada kesal dan marah-marah (tapi lucu marahnya).

Setelah anak itu berdiri dan menghadap ke arahnya, Jiraiya baru dapat mengamati keseluruhan sosoknya. Wajahnya agak bundar dan memancarkan aura kekanakan. Matanya biru berkilauan seperti warna langit yang cerah. Dan yang aneh dan unik, adalah tiga goresan bekas luka sejajar di masing-masing pipinya. Di lengan kanannya, terdapat tattoo yang aneh berbentuk garis yang melengkung bagaikan cabang pohon sepanjang lengan sampai punggung telapak tangannya. Di sekitarnya terdapat semacam tulisan dalam bahasa yang tidak pernah Jiraiya lihat sebelumnya.

"HEY! DENGAR TIDAK! KAMU… eh tunggu dulu…" Anak itu memelototi Jiraiya dengan pandangan serius (yang tidak cocok di wajahnya :P). "Kamu… jangan-jangan manusia yah?"

"Haa?" sahut Jiraiya dengan heran. Apa maksudnya jangan-jangan aku manusia? Bukankah dia juga manusia? Dia berbicara seolah-olah tidak pernah bertemu dengan manusia sebelumnya? Memangnya selama ini dia dari mana saja sih? Apa dia makhluk planet?

"Muka seperti monyet (Jiraiya: Hey!)? Check. Tanpa bulu? Check. Berdiri di atas dua kaki? Check. OOH KAMU MEMANG MANUSIA DONG!" sahut anak itu dengan ceria.

"TENTU SAJA, BAKA!" teriak Jiraiya sambil memukul kepala anak itu dengan tinjunya.

"OOW, sakit! Jangan salahkan aku dong kalau sedikit ragu-ragu. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan manusia lain sebelumnya!" sahut anak itu.

Jiraiya merasa semakin dan semakin bingung. Anak ini berasal dari mana sih? Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang lain? Kok dia tahu-tahu muncul di atas katak yang dipanggil olehnya

"Ano sa, seperti kata Gamabunta-oyajibun, aku harus memperkenalkan diri kepada orang yang baru kutemui! YO! ORE WA NARUTO DATTEBAYO!"

TBC

AN: Sori yah kalau ketika lagi terbuai angsty stuff tiba-tiba langsung dihantam humor gak jelas. Begitulah aku mesti harus banyak belajar.

Aku lagi pusing nih ama kata-kata "summon/summoning/summoned". Bagusnya bagaimana? Ada yang mau memberi saran? Kalau di komik elex gimana sih (soalnya aku dan semua temenku baca mangascan sih… bisa aja sih liat di toko buku tapi lagi males)

Mengenai Naruto, darimana saja sih dia? Itu tattoo apa? Kenapa dia muncul di atas katak yang dipanggil Jiraiya? Semuanya akan dijelaskan di chapter berikutnya. (Hohoho… aku memang sadis)

Supaya jelas, tidak ada seorangpun di Konohagakure yang tahu bahwa Kyuubi no Kitsune disegel di dalam Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto sendiri saat ini belum tahu.

Mengenai pertarungan Yondaime dengan Kyuubi, nanti di chapter lain pada saat yang tepat!

Oh iya satu hal lagi sih, pada chapter kali ini memang banyak Kakashi tapi jangan kecewa kalau perannya di chapter berikutnya minor, tapi karena aku suka dia aku akan berusaha memasukkan dia sebanyak mungkin. Kakashi dengan Tsunade tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, kecuali kalau kalian menginginkan ada suatu hubungan tertentu (bilang saja…)

Mengenai Dark Encounter, aku cuma bisa berharap datangnya inspirasi nih...

Terima kasih telah membaca. Jangan lupa, R & R.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
